It's Only Forever
by blood6theif
Summary: It is Sarah's 18th birthday, and now that she is full grown, Jareth has captured her and taken her once again into the heart of the Labyrinth. If she can make it out within the thirteen hour limit, she can have her freedom. If not... She is Jareth's...
1. An Unexpected Visitor

A/N um… Hi. This is my first ever totally story and I'm really nervous, so…. Please don't kill me…

_**Chapter One: An Unexpected Visitor**_

Sarah lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, her full red lips turned downward in a pout. For the second time that month, a boy had clamored for her attentions, and when she finally agreed to go on a date with him, the next day he came back to school looking as though he had seen a ghost, and lied, saying that he was busy that night (and all the rest of the month as well). It just wasn't fair!, she thought, her large, emerald eyes narrowing in anger.

She sat up in her bed, staring about the room; was that scuffling footsteps she had just heard? A mischievous little snicker from in her closet? She stood and silently crossed the room, her bare feet padding across the floor boards. Tearing open the door, she whipped her head from side to side, seeing nothing. Finally, she felt a tugging on the pants of her jeans, and she looked down with a frightened gasp; There, on her floor, dressed in one of her old shirts, was a goblin.

Holding a crystal, gently balanced on the tips of his fingers, he brought it closer to his face. The goblins surrounding him shuffled slightly, and he held up the empty hand in a warning and a call for silence. She had found Minx.

He leaned his blonde head closer to the sphere, he breathed out one word, his moist breath nearly fogging the glass, "Soon…"

It took several seconds for reality to register itself in Sarah's mind; not because she was stupid, no, but because she had committed her life after the Labyrinth to placing that type of faery tale in the deepest, darkest corner of her mind as she could manage, besides the fact that she spoke to her mirror occasionally, and could swear that she could see a gnarled or furry face gazing back and conversing with her. But this…

When it finally occurred to her what was going on, Sarah blinked, then gasped, letting out a short squeak before preparing her lungs for a major scream.

Before the sound could tear itself from her lungs, the little monster raced up her leg, clinging to her jeans, and up the front of her billowing white shirt. His distorted hand clasped itself over her mouth, and she looked into enormous, bright brown eyes before the thing spoke.

"Lady must be silent!" the imp squealed, its voice breathy and light, compared to the others that were flickering into her memory. "Must not wake family!"

Sarah's eyes widened, and she nodded; this was definitely something that she didn't want to explain to her father, or Karen. She knew Toby wouldn't mind in the slightest; he had been playing and squabbling with the hobgoblins since she had saved him, but she pretended to ignore him. But now… This was insane!

The undersized creature scampered back down her arm and dropped to the floor with a soft _thud_! and turned to her, bowing rather low, so that his knobby nose brushed the ground.

Finding her voice, Sarah questioned, "Wh- Why are you here?" In reply, the petite creature grasped her hand in his slightly moist one and dragged her to the bed.

"Lady Sarah must be warned." He spoke quietly, glancing around the room as though they were being watched. "King not like, but Minx must warn sweet Sarah."

For the first time, Sarah got a good look at the miniscule hobgoblin; He wasn't very gifted, vertically, and appeared to be only about half a foot tall. His skin was surprisingly smooth for a goblin, and was the colour of burnt carrots. His eyes (which were so large that they filled the upper quarter of his round little face) were a murky brown colour, though they were bright and sparkling, and were focused on her face. He wore a stained, green tunic, dirty brown breeches (which might have been another colour at one point), and what seemed like two small potato sacks, tied with a thick piece of string. His face was pudgy and adorable, with a plump little nose and a wayward grin that was oddly infectious.

"What? What is it that you are trying to tell me, Minx?" She demanded, reaching down to grasp his shoulders, but as she moved, he disappeared in a flash, and the last thing she saw on his little face was the look of complete and utter shock.

A/N Hi, Hi!! Hope you liked it, cause it was fun to write- hey, I guess it is better to write late! (3:13 am) Please rate and review, and I shall post more!! Bye bye for now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, except for the dvd- I COMMAND THE MAGIC TO DANCE, DAMMIT!!

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own labyrinth or any of its characters. :(


	2. The Birthday

A/N – Hi! Back again, I know you hate me, but I thought I'd get the next chapter up- that first one didn't tell much, sorry . Here you go!!

_**Chapter two: The Birthday**_

Two weeks passed after the strange meeting, and Sarah soon forgot all about it- She had other matters to attend to… like the fact that it would be her eighteenth birthday tomorrow.

A normal teenager would have been excited and rash about any chance to party and receive gifts, but, then again, Sarah was as far from a normal teen as anyone could be- In fact, she had completely forgotten about it, until her father asked her what she wanted as a gift, about a week ago. She remembered the morning clearly-

_Sarah entered the kitchen silently, as usual. She stopped by Toby's chair to place a kiss on the five year old's soft head. He looked up and gave her a toothy smile, greeting her, "Morning, Sarah!"_

_For such a young boy, he was awfully smart- because of his advanced mind, he had skipped a few grades, and been cruelly shunned by the other children. Sarah swept past him and sat at the table, lifting her eyes to look at Karen and smile as she set a plate of eggs in front of her, and a mug of coffee. Her father reappeared from behind the newspaper's shield, and gave her a sleepy grin. _

_After a moment of awkward hesitation, in which he watched her eat, he cleared his throat. When she didn't look up, he began, "Sarah…."_

_Her head slowly came up as she looked him in the face. She hadn't looked the same since about a week ago; she looked a bit more fervent, somehow happy, yet shifty and confused. He couldn't decipher her behavior, but after a few days, gave up- what was the point? But he did find it quite odd how she would just stare off into space, seemingly focused on something that none of them could see. With the exception of Toby, who could often be seen gazing in the same direction as her. It was as if there was something there, and if Mr. Williams was not so obtuse, he might have noticed the odd way the two were acting. _

"_Erm…" He begun; most fathers would know exactly what to get their daughter for her birthday, but that was with the normal, gossiping teens who could easily drop hints that weren't so subtle. _

_Unfortunately, his daughter was not the norm, in any way, and so he had to resort to the method known as straight out asking. "What would you like for your birthday?"_

_Sarah's eyes focused on her father, demanding," Why? My birthday isn't for months." Karen's head swiveled about on her neck; she was convinced that there was something wrong with Robert's offspring, and now he wasn't so sure that she was wrong after all. After an awkward silence, she interceded._

"_Sarah… Your birthday is in a week…" She started, her shrill voice set in a harsh tone. Sarah stood swiftly from her chair._

"_What month is it?" The reply was uncertain. "…April, dear…"_

_And with that, Sarah stormed from the room and out the door._

Sarah heaved a heavy sigh- normal people her age didn't forget the month all that often- she hadn't realized what a trance her boring life had gone into since she left the labyrinth. Was this really what her life had come to- school, and no life beyond that? No, she had no friends in or outside of school, but there were still lines of annoying and perverted boys who were ready to ask her on a date at the drop of a hat- and on the rare occurrence that she agreed, they canceled! Her life was definitely abnormal, with two boring parents to level it out, and a child brother to see goblins with her.

Speaking of the goblins, ever since Minx had come by, she seemed to be seeing more and more of them as time went on- they would all gather into her room with her, and in the mornings, she would wake groggily to meet hundreds of pairs of eyes on her- they were everywhere! The smaller ones made makeshift beds out of the socks in her underwear drawers, and some slept on top of the wings of her ceiling fan. Other, bigger ones all piled into her closet and she could hear sleepy snores and grunts sounding in the night. Some slept under her bed, and the more braver ones came to snuggle down by her feet.

They didn't bother her at all, but she felt dejected that minx hadn't come back to visit. The goblins gave her company, and seemed to bear the wish of traveling wherever she went. She would be sitting in math class, and all of a sudden, a small, impish head with a wide grin on its face would rush under classmate's feet and trip teachers, all the while snickering like no one could hear it. And it seemed, no one could; the goblin could be standing right in front of her, and not one student would even acknowledge it. The little nitwits seem to find pleasure in pushing pencils off of desks and sending important papers flying. One even tipped the English teacher's ceramic coffee mug on the ground, causing the class to evacuate the room, for fear of injuries. (Later, that same goblin had sworn- as she grasped him by his ear- that it was just to give her some free time) Everywhere Sarah went, they did too, causing havoc and destruction in their path.

Sarah went to sleep that night, another being that she had met in the Labyrinth plaguing her mind; In the three years that she'd been back, she hadn't heard from him, not that she expected him to just burst into her room and chat up a storm with her- she now realized that, as a child, she didn't… couldn't see what he was offering her; she had thought his little speech at the end was merely a charade in order to distract her from saving Toby. But, now she thought- he could have distracted her in many other ways, this had to be real. She felt terrible, horrible for hurting him like that, but how on earth could she have known?! She was but a child when he offered her his heart. But the instant she realized what he had meant, what she gave up, her heart ripped in half- it had hurt, deeply. She realized that the look in his eyes before he fell was that of hurt, and sadness- not regret at loosing.

Such thoughts caused her to toss and turn throughout the entire night, causing the goblins at her feet finally hold her down, and she fell asleep as the clock struck 8am.

Unfortunately, sleep was still not an option, because at that moment there was a pounding at her door, and all the goblins hid as best as they could. But as they saw it was Toby at the door, as he burst in, they all came out and stretched, waving him in greetings. Toby bounded over to the bed, and took a flying leap onto it, bouncing his older sister relentlessly. Sarah groaned, opening an eye.

Jareth was deeply tempted to take her as soon as she opened one beautiful eye at her younger brother. Her face, older and more matured, was perfect- moderate cheekbones, gorgeous, flowing pale skin, rosy, petal-soft lips that were pulled down at the sides at the moment. Her orbs, large and almond-shaped, the colour of sparkling emeralds and reminded one of a cool spring day, with secret underlying the fragile, stunning attractiveness. Her body had matured nicely as well, where a flat torso had grown out and become shapely and exquisite. She managed to be curvy yet trim at the same time, and he often was overcome with the desire to go to her, to reach out and touch her perfectly silky skin, to lay a sweet and gentle kiss on her soft lips. She was extremely tempting for a mortal, and the only way to keep himself from taking the virgin every time he looked upon her was the satisfying reassurance that she would soon belong to him.

He had done a fine job of keeping her to himself, for whenever a foolish boy was to invade upon his territory and plead for a date, and when she accepted the offer, he was forced to invade the youths' dreams, filling them with images of hate, war, death, and darkness. They were all different in their own ways, but at the end of each one, he would say the never-changing words- "**Leave the girl, and you shall be free…"** Some had tried to hang on to her, but none had lasted for over three days- the nightmares got worse, by tenfold, each time they were had- All possible competition was eliminated before they had a chance to even take her to dinner and a movie.

He knew Sarah would loathe him for it, so he had commanded the goblins from telling her. He didn't mind that they spent most of their time with the girl, as long as they refrained from spilling precious secrets.

He watched once more through a crystal ball as Sarah headed tiredly down the stairs and into the kitchen. He had hardly bared to watch his love struggle through the night, and could only wonder and fret over what she had been thinking about.

Sarah stomped down the stairs, after pulling on a clean pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. She met her father and step mother in the kitchen, just as Karen muttered," Do you think she'll like the-"

They noticed her, and stood to greet her. Sara's father strode forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. " Good morning, and happy birthday!" He said excitedly, and Karen came forward to peck her on the cheek. Toby sauntered to Sarah , and said, "I know what you're getting! You are getting a c-"

The exploit was cut off by Karen slapping her hand over his mouth. He squealed, and the three led Sarah outside to see what her gift was. The sky was cloudy, and it was mildly raining as she strode out and saw a bright red mustang in the driveway.

"Oh, guys, thank you so much!" Sarah feigned excitement and threw her arms over her parents heads in a crushing hug.

"I thought we could drive it down to a restaurant and get some burgers," Her father proclaimed proudly. They all crammed into the car, and Sarah carefully traveled them to the expensive burger joint that her dad seemed to love so much.

They ate and enjoyed light conversation, as the goblins that seemed to adore Sarah ran about the place and knocked chairs over, tipped waitresses, smashed food on the walls and caused their usual destruction. Toby laughed and clapped admiringly, and she sighed- she would have to give them a firm talking to when they got home.

When they finally left, (the goblins trailing one by one after them, full from having eaten the food that they hadn't smeared all over the place) she was too tired to do anything at all, trudging up to her room and taking a scorching shower. As she waited for the hot water to unknot her aching back, she swore that she could feel eyes on her. Sarah started up, glancing this way and that, scanning the room, but it was devoid even of goblins (they detested baths). She sighed at her paranoia, and stepped out of the steaming room, clad in pajama bottoms and a tight shirt. She snuggled into her bed, burying her feet under the warm hobgoblins that lay by her, and drifted into an easy sleep.

The clock struck twelve.

At that moment, Sarah's window flew open, revealing a raging storm and a rather large white owl. She woke abruptly, seeing the bird transform into something that she was deathly afraid of.

Jareth stood, and she could see that he had not changed at all from what she remembered- Beautiful golden tresses that were cut in every length and seemingly moved of their own accord. His pale skin was still smooth and made her want to touch it desperately. His cold eyes, one brown , the other an icy blue, skimmed over her body, resting a shade too long on her chest.

He was dressed in tight gray breeches and a silky black poet's shirt, his feet clad in shiny black boots. His hands were on his hips as he smiled threateningly down at her.

Breath caught in her throat, Sarah could only look on in horror as he grabbed her upper arm, hauling her unceremoniously off of the bed. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear, and he took the frenzied emotions in stride, using the element of surprise to pull her, clutch her really, to his body.

She looked so terrified, it took all of his self control not to push her on the bed and claim her as his own, be between her legs. She gasped at his movement, but recovered herself swiftly, pushing her hands against him; he was stronger, of course, but the movement of resistance only made him want her that much more. His eyes went dark with desire as he leaned over her, a hair's length away from her lips.

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?!" she demanded rudely, as he leered over her, looking like a lion about to devour his prey.

"I am taking you back to my kingdom." He said simply, and with a graceful twirl that pulled her with him, the two vanished, the goblins following after.

Disclaimer: As much as I fantasize about it, I don't own squat when it comes to Labyrinth... But I do own a small spot of land and a tidy hut, if anyone would care to join me for tea in the Goblin Village! ;P


	3. The Challenge

A/N- I know that the stories are really close together, but I was eager, and even though you guys must hate me, I decided to PUSH FORTH AND PAVE A PATH OF LOVE FOR THE TWO HEROES!! I know, I'm a nerd…

_**Chapter Three: The Challenge**_

An odd feeling came over Sarah as the wind swept into her room and tossed her hair about, and it covered her eyes just as Jareth spun around swiftly. She felt as though the air had been sucked out of the room, and that there was too much air for one person to breathe in a lifetime all at once. Her breath was caught in her dry throat, and she heard the goblins surrounding them gasp in delight as she was thrust through time and distance to a place that she had never wanted to travel to again, yet missed as though it was a part of her.

Landing, she stumbled, but tight, vise-like arms were binding her waist to a hard and mildly muscular body. She glared up to see that the Goblin King was grinning sardonically down at her, and she couldn't resist the urge to reach up and punch him.

Jareth was smiling kindly down at his true love, a look of utter happiness on his face. She was finally within his grasp, and though she didn't look too pleased at that fact, he could care less. Oh, the things that he could do for her, shower her with the greatest of gifts, paint her mornings of gold, and valentine evenings. She would come to love him back in time, and when she did, he would finally make her his bride, and the Queen she deserved to be. He was knocked out of his blissfully unobservant thoughts when a fist collided with the side of his face.

He opened his mismatched eyes abruptly as Sarah wrenched herself from his grasp, and tore rather hastily out of the throne room. Though there was no where she could escape to in his castle, he promptly began hurtling after her. He caught sight of her as she was just taking a sharp turn into another corridor. She threw a glance over her shoulder, spotted him pursuing her, and let out a frightened squeak. Her speed increased, and Jareth was surprised that a human could move in such a quick pace.

The king sighed; he was growing weary of her little cat-and-mouse game. He halted his sprint, turned on the spot, and appeared right in front of the petrified girl. She let out a wild shriek, pummeling straight into the man's chest. The force of her momentum nearly knocked him to the ground, but he took a step back to steady himself, his hands coming forward to seize her shoulders. They strayed down her arms, just above her elbows, and they closed in a solid grasp. She gasped from the pain, and tears swelled in her eyes. She did not cry, but Jareth felt terrible all the same.

Sarah glowered up at him, and he fixed her with a silent stare. "Do not do that again."

She didn't answer, but scowled up at him, as defiant as a child. He frowned down at her, and she _did _feel like a youth that could only foolishly rebel against everything he did. His arms did not release her, though she struggled, but lowered his head to hers, resting his forehead against hers. She felt the calm spread from his skin to hers, and she felt her eyes grow extremely heavy, and as her world faded to black, she heard his voice mutter to a few goblins nearby, "We'll figure out what to do with her in the morning. For now, she needs rest."

Sarah's vision dimmed.

Jareth carried the slumbering girl into the bedchamber that was directly beside his. Entering, he gently set her down on the comfortable bed, and with a wave of his hand, her clothes changed from ragged pajamas to a silky white nightgown. He lifted her once more, pulled the thick covers down the bed, then laid the girl of his affections in the soft mattress. He left the room.

Later, in his study, Jareth paced. Sarah obviously didn't want to be there, and he clearly did want her there. What was there to do? Then it struck him- What did he do whenever a child was captured, and wanted home? It was the norm to challenge the one who had wished the youngster away, but since it was he who had wished her here, it was her who would have to make her way out.

'_Perfect!'_ He thought- this time, he would not let her escape him. The stakes would be much higher this time, and she would have much more to face than a bunch of Fireys and a small swarm of faeries, he was sure of that.

Sarah's eyes opened sluggishly as a cloudy morning light streamed in through her window. She didn't remember what on earth had happened, nor why her arms hurt so much, why her head was so groggy. Wait… her thoughts turned to the light- it was storming back home, she realized dimly; they she remembered, in a sudden burst of memory, what had happened. Sarah let out a stiff groan and buried her head in the feathered pillow.

A deliberate, drawling voice murmured, "I did not wake you, did I, precious?" A gloved hand reached out to touch her hair, but she slapped it away as he made contact with her head.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped heatedly, ripping her head from the soft embrace of the bed and whipped her head to the side in order to glare furiously at him.

The smile flew from his face immediately, and in an irritable voice, he seethed, "So that's how you want to play, is it?"

He grabbed her wrist, dragging Sarah from the bed, and in a pirouette, they had vanished from the room.

Jareth transported them to his throne room. Sarah fell, legs splayed out, and nightgown, her hair distributed messily over her shoulders. The King sighed- beating her would be easy enough, but just half of the battle-convincing her to like him, let alone love, would be a war in itself. '_Might as well start now….' _He offered her a hand, along with a kind beam, but she shunned him, standing on her own and brushing herself off. She stared at him coldly.

"Well?" Her cruel nature had disarmed him; he had expected that she had at least grown a bit since their last encounter, and he had seen her behave polite enough at school, but this… this hurt. Deeply.

Putting on a cool mask of indifference himself, the King of the Goblins sat gracefully in his throne, regarding her callously. "I have a challenge, since you do not wish to remain here."

"Obviously," Sarah snarled, and it was apparent to Jareth that in the past three years, her attitude had not changed towards him one bit.

He fixed her with a merciless stare. "I will allow you to run the Labyrinth once again-"

"ALLOW?!" Sarah demanded, but fell silent at the murderous look on Jareth's face.

"Yes, allow. I will allow you to run my Labyrinth once again, and if you make it out, you are free. If you do not, you remain here."

Sarah gulped- this was not going the way she wanted it to. "For how long?" She stuttered, nervously fiddling with her hair.

"Forever."

"But that's not fai-!" Sarah began, but he held up a hand.

"Nothing is fair. But if you win, not only will you return aboveground, but I will erase all your memories of the labyrinth and stay out of your mortal life. Do we have a deal?"

The fire returned into her eyes at his last word. "I thought you could only take people who were wished away!"

At this, Jareth smirked; he could finally play a small trump card. "Dear Sarah, you were wished away- remember, before you asked the babe be taken?"

"_Someone save me, someone take me away from this awful place!" Sarah cried, bouncing Toby impatiently on her hip. A thought occurred to her, and she lifted Toby to the level of her eyes- dare she do it? Would anyone come?_

_Lifting the child higher, she gave it a shot. " I can bear it no longer!- Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!"_

_Thunder crashed in the distance, and, seeing nothing happen, Sarah lowered Toby back to her hip. "Oh! I wish I __did __know what to say to make the goblins take you away," she muttered sourly to the boy._

_Somehow, words infiltrated her mind, and she spoke them without another thought. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away," She said in a trance-like manner. "Right now!"_

Sarah's eyes slid open, the memory having finished, and the King, seeing that she had recalled her words, continued.

" You see, Sarah, as a king, I have the right to chose which wish I grant at which time. Lucky for you, it's your turn at last."

And with a snap of his fingers, he transported her to the outskirts of the goblin city, to the entrance of the Labyrinth. Sarah whirled about, attempting to locate him, but he was nowhere in sight.

Heaving a sigh, she looked down at her feet, and was shocked to see herself in the clothes that she wore as a fifteen year old child.

"Well, come on, feet," She said, not unlike the beginning of her last run, "Let's solve this and go home." And with the comfort and bravado of her words, she began to walk.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it- But I bet that you guys are asleep, seeing as it's 1:05 in the morning... lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, but I have snagged a lock of Jareth's hair, and I'll sell about three strands, for -muahaha- ONE BILLION DOLLARS!! -pinky to mouth- but I shall keep the rest to add to my collection of Jareth-ness. points to wall filled with pictures, used tissues, hair brushes, and a sock


	4. Maze Blues and Unhelpful Aids

A/N- Hi guys! It's me again, and I really wanted to thank everyone for the kind reviews- They are really appreciated, and they keep me writing!! If you wish, you guys can also tell your Labyrinth-loving friends about this also- the more reviews, the merrier!! Critique is also welcome, and now, without further ado, is the fourth chapter!! Please enjoy!

_**Chapter Four: Maze Blues, and**_ _**Unhelpful Aids**_

The entrance was actually a shrub maze, which twisted this way and that. It looked nothing like the one that Sarah had been in before, but she shrugged and bore with it. As she traveled, she glanced at the sky, surprised that it was a clear day, but there was somehow no sun in sight, causing the effect of a clear, grey-blue sky. The air was thick with nervousness, and she jumped at every little sound, surprised that, though she had been traveling for at least twenty minutes, that she had run into nothing.

A meek clearing of the throat scared her out of her thoughts and wits, and she ripped her head about, searching for the source of the sound. Finally, she hung her head, ashamed for being so jumpy, and caught a glimpse of something with burnt-orange skin.

"Minx!" She cried out in joy, glad for a familiar face in a sea of new surroundings. In reply, the miniature hobgoblin scrambled rapidly up her pants leg and came to rest clinging to her billowy white shirt.

"Lady Sarah back in labyrinth!" he yelped in shock, his small face confused as it stared up at her. With a grimace, she explained what had happened, and at the end, he looked enraged. "King not nice to take missy from home! Not nice at all!"

Sarah nodded her head, brow furrowed in thought. Finally, she addressed the little imp. "Minx? Do you know why I haven't run into trouble yet?"

The little goblin giggled, and it was infectious enough to make a small smile spread on her face. "Lady has been going in circles!" He laughed, and the grin disappeared from Sarah's face. She was about to let out an angry and colorful stream of curses, but the look of pain upon his face was enough to wipe any thoughts of anger from her mind.

"M- Minx!" She gasped in shock, reaching down to pluck the little monster from her shirt. He had begun to convulse and tremble violently. Clutching him to her chest in fright, she cried desperately, "Please, someone help!"

There was no answer, and as she looked down at him, he held one shaking hand up, to silence her. Hacking and coughing, he wriggled out of her grasp and fell to the ground. Amazingly, he stood, and was still. When he spoke, it was a hoarse squeak of the former version.

"Minx not supposed to help missy. King lay charm on all goblins that help." Sarah nodded in understanding, and asked,

"Can you still travel with me?" She asked hopefully, and the tiny thing nodded his head merrily. He scuttled up her leg once more, to hang precariously on the trim of her shirt, little claws digging stably into the fabric.

Once again, she began to stride forward, fervent in her quest for freedom, and in her zest for movement caused poor Minx to be bounced rather uncomfortably on a thigh in her swift pace. Finally, it seemed that she was progressing, and she allowed herself a bit of hope, before she crashed from the ground and into a rather deep lake.

As Jareth looked on, the green-eyed girl fell right into one of his traps. In her excited endeavor, she had overlooked the fact that the path ended and a bottomless lake began. About a mile away was the shore, but she would either drown without his help, or be save by the goblins that lived there.

He was sorely tempted to go to her, and help, if not only to make her forgo her sights as him as the villain.

Sarah gasped as she was dragged forcibly down into the black waters of a cavernous body of water, feeling large, multiple sets of hands on her clothes and many hulking, dark bodies surrounding hers, clinging to her as though she were a lifeline. Long, graceful limbs tangled with her, and she could no longer tell which were hers and whose were foreign. She opened her eyes, and though she was blinded by the murk of the waters, she could see slimy green scales and piercing yellow eyes.

The air burst out of her lungs in a gust of bubbles, and she searched the dreary lake for Minx, and saw him in the grasp of one of the clawed and scaly creatures. It was eyeing him as though contemplating its next meal.

In her fall, Sarah's hair had fallen in front of her face. Under water, her hair had been thrust in front of her face again, as she was ripped this way and that. As the rest of the air was pushed from her lungs as she was hauled lower into the depths of black water, she felt a slick hand on her forehead push the hair back, and heard numerous gasps as the bottom-dwellers recognized Lady Sarah, defeater of the Labyrinth.

As Sarah's vision dimmed, the countless beasts towed her and the small one to the surface, heaving the heads above the face of the pond, allowing them access to much needed air before drawing them to the rocky black shores that were so far away. The creatures were mystified; Lady Sarah, conqueror and slayer of the Labyrinth was back, and solving the web of obstacles yet again! There was no doubt that she would beat the network once more, and if they got a chance to help her then it would be all the more rewarding at the end, when she turned from the gates to wave.

Awakened by the feeling of slick, soaked rocks crushing into her back, Sarah cracked an eye open, and found herself looking at the strangest thing she had ever beheld. It had bulbous, yellowed eyes that seemed to pierce through her, a slimy face that nearly resembled that of a fish's except for the fact that the puckered lips were not lips at all, but a gruesome-looking beak. They could not leave the waters, but dragged and pushed the girl and goblin as far as they could. Sarah, sitting up, rubbed her head delicately, and found traces of blood- obviously, the beings weren't all to gentle, and had cuffed her head in the process of pushing them to safety.

"Th- Thank you," Sarah said rather thickly, mind running rather slowly due to loss of blood. Minx was already up and beside her, pulling her along towards her goal.

The creepy creatures bowed in delight, odd sounds that were between laughs and screams erupting from their scaly throats. The two trekkers continued on their ways, and had soon gone far enough that they were oblivious to the cries and shrieks of pain behind them.

A/N: I know, that was a mean ending, but hey- what's better to encourage more readers AND MORE REVIEWS than a good cry? There'll be worse happenings, I can assure you- I am also a horror writer, but this time I also wanted to try a… lighter look on the Labyrinth… though I'm failing rather miserably, I must say… Ta ta for now!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, but I do have a pair of jeans that I received from Sir Didymus for my birthday, that are soaked throughoutly from the bog… P I'd trade 'em for Jareth any day…


	5. New Discoveries and Setbacks

A/N: Hi!! Hope you all slept well, and that you are having a good week so far! It's only Monday though… erm, oh well. Please enjoy!!

_**Chapter Five: New Discoveries and Setbacks. **_

As Minx walked ahead, Sarah attempted to mop up the bleeding from her wounded skull, which distracted her enough to cause the girl not to notice that her companion had stopped his tread, and she tripped over him, went sprawling and looked up at him to see that he was staring curiously at something behind her.

Sarah turned the upper part of her body to see a diminutive cottage that had been worn down from years of weathering. Peering from the window were two enormous gray eyes, and as soon as they had caught sight of her face, disappeared, and a scurrying sound took up until a stout goblin woman stood at the door.

Her face was like melted wax, a sickly grey colour, and she stood, bent over with a hunched back. Her clothes were ragged and torn, a dirty brown colour that looked like a potato sack with arms sewn on, and many patches to cover many holes. Her scraggly brown hair was matted and grimy, but her bright grey eyes seemed clean and unsoiled by the unnumbered centuries that she had undoubtedly lived here.

She darted forward, catching Sarah's hand in hers. Her hands felt unpleasant and mucky, but her fingers clutched the girl so strongly that she couldn't rip her hand away. But once she heard the first sentence out of the woman's mouth, she no longer wanted to.

"Lady… Lady Sarah! Grinalda must tell Lady why Labyrinth exists. Lady must hear before she wanders any further." Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard, or a creaky door hinge, and it was hard to make out the separate words that came out of her cracked and dry lips.

Any thoughts of her task had left Sarah's mind, as she stood up and followed the hag into the hut. She didn't feel the tug of Minx on her jeans, and his little voice was fallen upon deaf ears. Sarah entered the hut, but the woman stayed behind, and, with a graceful movement of her leg that didn't match her earlier limp, she kicked the little goblin in the direction of the Bog.

The woman entered the hut, sat Sarah at the table, and bustled about to make tea. Once the large kettle was on the fire, she seated herself across from the girl, a mangy smile on her soiled face. She opened her mouth to say something, and Sarah found herself leaning in to hear, but the lady was silenced by the eerie screaming of the thick pewter kettle. Once the two were settled in with tea, she began to speak.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Minx flew abruptly through the air and landed hard on his tush. Nearby, he could smell the horrific odor of the Bog of Eternal Stench. Fortunately, he knew of a hero that had helped the Lady once, and would undoubtedly help her once again.

He headed to the shelter by the Bog, where a brave and noble knight lived with his cowardly steed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Once upon a time, there was a brave and noble man named Alabonde, who was born of the light and dark. He was a child once, like any other, who lived in the ancient times, before any writing or tools were needed or wanted. Stories were passed down as faerie tales, told and exchanged from generation to generation. There was one, about a land of mystical and mischievous creatures, called _Goubliens. _The story was told to the young Alabonde, and he cherished it so much that he decided to make a land of the Goubliens.

"To do this, he took parts of the earth and shaped them into a great city, made of mud and straw and grasses and flowers. He used the metals and wood that he found to make a grand kingdom, right in the center of the metropolis. It was substantial and large, protected with thick walls, and with many towers and various windows that any of the inhabitants could look out of. Unfortunately, he was alone, for the Goubliens had not yet been invented.

"He was surprised and shocked when members of a Fae Court, mystical beings who usually possessed mild powers to command elements of the earth and weather, transported themselves to him. Rewarding him for all of his hard work, and thanking him for making such great lands in which they and other creatures could thrive, they gave him Goubliens, which were crafty and cunning things, as subjects, the gift of being Fae, and therefore immortal, and a wife with which to rule with.

"She was very beautiful, with bright blue eyes and black hair that was as dark as night. Her skin was very pale and seemed to glitter and glow. Alabonde himself had short blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. The two rulers bore a child a few decades later, then settled back to watch the beautiful little boy grow over the centuries.

"The little prince was a perfect blend of the two, with a blonde mane that was both long and short, pale, glittering skin, and different eyes, one brown, one blue. He was understanding like his mother, yet lacked most of her kindness and tenderness. He was passionate, striving and crafty, like his father. When he was about two hundred millennia old, the two parents retired and made their son King, later giving birth to three other boys.

"The new Goublien King was a perfect ruler for the Goubliens, for he was just as wily and artful as they. Over time, he realized that the humans had heard of them, and were coming in to look at and guffaw at his friends and minions. So, in protection, he transported the kingdom to the Underground, and built a tricky and fooling Labyrinth around the whole city and castle. But the word had gotten out, and stories began; most told that if you didn't want a babe or young sibling, you could merely wish them away, to be turned into Goubliens. But, if you didn't mean it, you would be given the chance to fight for the child, by finding your way through the maze. Not many people tried, but those who did never succeeded, until three years ago.

"There was once a girl, who was depressed because she didn't have many friends, and because her mother had left her and her father all alone. Her father found a new wife, and she bore a child a year later. After another year of having to take care of the child, the girl finally had had enough of it. She referred to a book that had been mysteriously left in her room when she was very young. She called upon the Goblin King twice, once to take her away, another time to take the babe. He decided to take the child first, and to exercise his right to take her later on. But, to his dismay, and to every Goublien's surprise, she beat the Labyrinth and took the babe home. The King fell into a stupor for two and a half years, more snappish than usual and still attempting to regain his powers, for they had broke when the mortal won. Finally, he recalled his plan, and took the girl again on her eighteenth birthday.

"Then, he could make her realize his lo-"

The woman's hold over Sarah had broken, as a shrill fox burst in with Minx at his side, yapping fervently, "NOT TO WORRY, FAIR MAIDEN!! I shall save you!"

Sarah stood up quickly, overjoyed to see him, but a hand shot across the table, holding her back. "**You shall not leave**!**"** She commanded, but Sarah looked back with contempt, yanking her wrist back, and glancing above the woman's head at a small clock; she had lost five hours, with the being lost, the swamp, and now this! Turning back to Didymus and Minx, she said in a hurried voice,

"Hurry, we've only got eight hours left! No time to waste fighting, Didymus, she can't hurt us!" She tugged both the fox and the goblin out of the hut, running with them clinging for dear life to her hands. She gripped them, racing across the newly-built bridge, into a deep, dark forest. She stopped dead when she realized where they were.

"HEY!" a high-pitched, comical voice shrilled, excited and confused. "It's the lady!"

Another, lower voice, "Wasn't she here yesterday?"

This one sounded Jamaican, "Yea, man! She was here a few hours ago!"

Oddly enough, this one sounded as though it were from India, "She's the one who stole our faces!"

Yet another, this one sounding rather overweight, "Yea! Get her!"

With a frightened yelp, Sarah continued in her rush, only stopping when one of the Fireys appeared before her. It held out its hand, as if to kiss her fingers, and she allowed Minx to cling to her shirt as she held her own hand in reply. It pecked her knuckle, and as she tugged on her hand, it wouldn't let go, instead yelling,

"I got the Lady!! Now we can take off her head!"

Sarah began to struggle, as the rest of the group encircled them, grabbing onto her arms and legs, holding her down as the leader attempted to single-handedly decapitate her. A roar through the trees brought all five of the Fireys' heads up, along with Sarah's, Minx's and Didymus's, as Ludo came pounding through the trees, long and hairy arms swinging disdainfully at his sides, but once he had reached them, were put to good use; with two veers of his mighty fists, he knocked the foolish creatures off of Sarah, lifted her up, and caught her in a rib-crushing hug.

"Sawah baaack!" He cried happily, dangling her about, until he finally put her down.

"Thanks, Ludo!" Sarah said, and after they had the beast up to date on what was going on, the four friends continued on their way, to escape the Labyrinth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Hope you liked it!! See you guys real soon, and remember to leave lots of reviews and ratings!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Labyrinth in any shape or form, and if I did…. Well… let's just say that Jareth's pants would be much tighter, and he wouldn't be wearing a shirt at all…


	6. Entranced Beyond

A/N: Hi guys! How's it going? Another update for ya, here you go!!

_**Chapter Six: Entrancement Beyond**_

The three goblins seemed oddly eager to help Sarah with her task, but she would not let her tell her the way out, explaining what had happened with Minx. "No, I know that you guys want to be valiant knights- Didymus, I said no!- but I don't want you getting hurt. You should have seen the little guy," She spoke to Ludo and Didymus, holding their hands as the smallest traveler strode ahead.

The two companions nodded understandably; they had seen what Jareth could do many times before- he could be much crueler than this, but as far as the pain went, it wasn't one of his kinder scandals either. Fortunately, she had warned them against helping her, for the weary travelers came upon a dense walkway, shrouded by trees with thin, silky pink leaves.

Almost resembling cherry blossoms, they possessed bright crimson leaves, which fluttered in the midday wind, and seemed to dance on branches that seemed to be made of weak, white wood, that swayed easily under the ceiling of colorful vegetation. It was a calming and serene scene, but a hypnotizing one as well; Sarah walked unsteadily forwards, one slender and pale hand stretched forth as though to catch hold of the beauty and keep it for her own. Didymus, Ludo, and Minx all staggered after her, captivated as well.

In the middle of the walkway, Sarah paused, enthralled by the charming attraction of the plants. The very trees seemed to move about her, encircling the girl. They protected yet trapped her, but she neither noticed nor minded. Both of her arms were lifted now, and she rotated on the balls of her feet slowly, savouring the sensation of being in the middle, a part of such glamour. As she danced unhurriedly, a song filled her ears, and drowned out the calls of her friends, coming to their senses and crying her name in fear.

The trees spread out in a larger enfoldment, but were still as tight together, not wishing for their new friend to leave so soon. Sarah leisurely moved, elegantly allowing her arms to trail after her body, which had started moving faster and faster. The once graceful movements turned to ones that were rushed and jagged, then back again.

Her nimble yet ungainly dance followed the music. The song told a tale of wondrous times, filled with sweet and tender love that hung in the air and smelled of passion and honey. It moved to war, disgusting and vile, a feeling of death that pushed chins down and weighed heavily on shoulders.

In the good times, there was no impatience, only a deep feeling of satisfaction and pleasure that grew boldly with every elegant step. She received the feeling of floating on air, lighter than a feather and able to claim the world, and therefore her dreams as her own. She felt loved, beloved, and not bothered at all by the stunning, tiny creatures with crystallized wings that were now flying about her, humming graciously with a lovely song that she never wanted to forget. The trees about her turned beautiful, and she reached out once in a while to touch the leaves, which felt like the richest silk to her deprived fingers. The colours around her grew so much brighter, so much more beautiful than was thought possible, and she felt that she would tremble with the joy that was held within her body. The sounds that reached her ears were clear and amplified, setting her world alight with new possibilities of what could come, of the fine things she could extract from life.

And that's where the terrible things happened, the little faeries turned evil, the wings no longer ablaze with spun tales of joy and wonder- they had turned ragged and harsh in less than a second. She seemed to sense her dreams falling apart, the feeling of never being able to snatch them overpowering Sarah. The colours and lights and sounds dimmed, the song turning into a horrendous cry of hatred, the blush of pink leaves fading until there was nothing left but black and white. The light turned to shade, and she felt the need to move, to get out; no longer was she filled with satisfaction at life. No, there was something nagging at the back of her mind, and she was instantly reminded of the Crystal Ballroom. The same feeling, of helplessness and of being watched and laughed at by the miniscule faeries set her senses on edge, reminding her of a far off task that she had yet to complete. And that's when the voice broke her free of the bonds.

"Hey! You damn pests! Who the hell are you hiding in there now?!" A gruff voice, that seemed almost comedic and whimsical replaced the music in Sarah's ears, as she heard the dwarf, one of the conversers that had spoken to her from her mirror from time to time.

"Hoggle!" Sarah cried happily, attempting to ignore the Fae that were lashing with sharp teeth and claws at any part of her that they could get a hold on. She yelped when she looked down and glimpsed blood. There was a slight pause, then his voice called again,

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Hoggle- It's me!"

"I'm comin', Sarah!"

There was a moment of calamity as Hoggle furiously screamed threats at the little faeries, with no avail; he then began to squirt the poison that she had seen him with last time at the little things, and finally the trees cleared, to reveal a bleeding and frightened Sarah.

She flew to embrace her old time friend, and he pulled back to question, "What have you done this time, missy? No' tha' I'm shocked at all to see you here again."

She gave him a shining beam, but before she could answer, the ground opened up below all five of them, and sent the friends tumbling down into the depths of something that could only be described as evil.

A/N: Muahaha! A cliff-hanger… was it? I think it was, but I can't be sure… Nyah. I don't care either way. Tell me if you feel the suspense!! Please… Oh! And also please tell me whether you want Sarah or Jareth (yum yum) to win. And I shall either follow the votes… OR IGNORE THEM!! Haha, but I WILL read them, because I love to. And thank you guys for all the support, and I am glad you think I am a "Mad Updater".

Disclaimer: Labyrinth is what I do not own,

But if I did, my life would pwn.


	7. Discord in the Garden

A/N; Hi!! It's me again, here to deliver you fresh baked stories hot out of the head! Thank you guys so much, your support means so much to me, and it makes me so happy to see that many of you are enjoying this! (or at least saying you like it… )

_**Chapter Seven: Discord in the Garden**_

The united journeyers flew through the air, clinging to one another and crying out names (or in Didymus's case, threats). Time itself seemed to stop as the five friends fell, down and down into the ground. The light from the outside sky was just a miniscule spec now, and just when they thought the fall was nearing an end, they slowed considerably until all were merely hanging in the air.

Sarah glanced about her surroundings, but had only enough time to glimpse a corner of the oubliette before the force sustaining them in the air broke, and they plummeted the last few feet to the ground.

"Oof!" Ludo muttered dumbly, and it was a moment before any of them heard Hoggle, who was crying something, but it was muffled, seeing as Ludo had landed quite on top of him. Rolling off of the sullen dwarf, Ludo stood as Didymus and Minx rose as well.

"By my tail, what happened!?" demanded Didymus, leaping to his feet and barking in a humorously vicious manner.

"I dunno," Sarah muttered to herself, looking about the dark room they were in. before anyone could say anything else, Hoggle spoke up,

"Well, before we have to find out, you'd better telling me what you're doing here again, little lady!" he commanded in an authoritative tone of voice.

Sarah gave him an odd look, but did not object to spilling what had happened, being taken against her will; being forced to run the labyrinth once more. Hoggle turned a bit pale when she mentioned the ordeal with being helped, but she continued on without pausing. When she had finished, he looked at 

her with pity, but the expression disappeared as swiftly as it had shown. He stood up, his eyes adjusted to the dark at last, and went to a corner of the oubliette.

Without wasting words, he lifted up a piece of wood that slightly resembled a door and fitted it easily in a crook in the cave's wall. Then, lifting up what was shaped like a rather battered doorknob, he fixed that onto the door, and turned it. Light streamed into the deep hole, and the four others had to scrunch their eyes shut until they had adjusted.

Following Hoggle, Sarah, Minx and Didymus passed through the door. Didymus glanced back, questioning,

"How is Sir Ludo to accompany us? He is too large for yonder passageway!"

Hoggle looked back, shrugging, "Turn sideways."

Ludo followed orders, and the troupe made slow progress while waiting for him, but when they finally reached the surface, it was well worth the effort; once they resurfaced, there was a beautiful garden awaiting, filled with green, beautiful trees that swayed this way and that, rich, soft grass that filled the airs with the fresh crisp scent of vegetation, and lovely bushes that were positively cluttered with ripe, colourful fruits, whose fragrances mingled with that of the blades on the ground, ending in a passionate tango with mother nature.

Sarah, at ease in her new atmosphere, twirled cheerfully and sat on the grass for a rest, reaching over to a bush to pick a fruit that looked like a mix of a strawberry and an orange. Biting into it, she leaned on one hand and closed her eyes. The others shrugged and followed suit, all settling in for a brief rest before the rumbling sounds filled the air.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Take them," Jareth commanded the hordes of Goblin Warriors at the seat of his throne.

OOOOOOOOOO

Five sets of eyes snapped open as a large army of monsters stumbled awkwardly yet threateningly to them. Leaping into action, the heroes bounded out of the gardens, with the multitude of imps at their feet.

A/N: I know- rushed, right? Sorry, I have a doctor's appointment, and I wanted this idea out before I forgot… please review, and remember to vote for who you want to win- Jareth vs. Sarah! P.S.- I know this isn't very R rated, but if you like, I SHALL TAKE REQUESTS FOR HOT AND SLUTTY LEMONS!! But I will not apologize, cause I can't help but make Jareth very manly, and Sarah the afraid and unwilling virgin….. oh well!! BYYYEEEEEE!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth… but if I did….. Jareth would have more time in the movie, there would be more romance, and probably many steamy bedroom scenes… MUAHAHA!!


	8. Almost Ending

A/N: How's it? Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, I am SO sorry that the last one I wrote was dissatisfying in any way, so HERE GOES!!

_**Chapter Eight: Almost Ending**_

Sarah leaned up against a brick wall, Didymus, Hoggle, Ludo and Minx sitting on either sides of her.

Escaping the goblins hadn't been all that easy, as far as she was concerned; they had chased them through a part of the Labyrinth that was made of pure stone, somehow shaped without tools in order to form rather low walls.

Fortunately, they were high enough to jump over, and with Sarah carrying the howling and threatening Didymus and Ludo with the now angered Hoggle along with Minx, who was laughing like the little maniac he was, they quickly outran all of the shorter goblins, with just the taller and slower monsters at their heels.

They managed to get themselves lost, creatures and human alike, in a strange, rather odd part of the maze;

It was a land of water, the walls separating each walkway mere streams of the flowing liquid, somehow magicked to block the way… which they didn't really do; one could pass right through them, all the while having the odd sensation of being pumped with adrenalin, which was, while distracting, rather helpful.

Still carrying the smaller troupe members, Sarah and Ludo made their way through the section of the Labyrinth with ease, leaving behind the other goblins;

The reflections the waters caused made for a mirror effect, making it very hard for the remaining army to find the rouges.

But they hadn't stopped running; Sarah, finally too tired to go on but too terrified to stop collapsed against a wall, and everything went black for a while. Hoggle's voice roused her.

"She's gotta wake up eventually! We wasted an hour runnin' and another hour here! If we dun' get movin', the little lady's gonna lose!"

Didymus's voice agreed with him, "He is right, you know- We only have but three more hours to save fair Lady, and win her freedom!"

Minx joined in, "True! True! Must wake Lady!"

And with that, Sarah felt as though a small toy was being pushed up and down on her abdomen, and opened her groggy eyes to find the little thing jumping on her stomach.

Upon seeing her open her eyes, Ludo reached down a hand, grasped her wrist and lifted her as though she weighed little more than a pillow might. He slung her over his shoulder, and began to walk, but collapsed in pain, sending the girl tumbling over his shoulder and onto the ground.

Ludo let out roars that seemed to echo within and shake the very Labyrinth itself. The great beast trembled, shaking manically, and Sarah's eyes brimmed with tears for the poor thing, and she sat hugging him, until the pain was over.

"Ludo- you cannot help! Let me lead the way, or else you'll be hurt even more!" She glared up hatefully at the skies, wishing ill to the Goblin King, wherever he was.

0000000000000

Jareth sneezed, having left his watch over Sarah to attend a brief Faerie Council meeting.

00000000000000

Walking again, the troupe fell into a rhythm, and order; first would be Sarah, with Minx on her shirt, then Hoggle, then Ludo, with Didymus on his shoulder. They walked down a straight path that she had found, and it seemed to go on and on and on.

Until Hoggle noticed that they weren't moving at all.

"Hey!" He roared, and everyone stopped to stare at him. "We ain't goin' nowheres! I've been starin' at this patch on the wall for the past two anda half hours!"

Sarah groaned. "Oh no! I only have a little time left!" She looked about herself, and then went to the wall, searching for a break in the stones. There was, and she ran through it, turning and twisting with the others trailing fervently behind her. For twenty-five minutes, they searched, and finally she reached an opening, and she could see the entrance to the Labyrinth. She began to run towards it when something caught her leg, and she tripped.

0000000000000000

A/N: Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Please review! Quoting the deliciously horrorific Dreaming One, feedback is nourishment for a starving author.

Disclaimer: If I owned Labyrinth, which I don't, I would be busy doing something else at the moment, preferably including Jareth, a starry night, a comfy bed, and no clothes…. Lol.


	9. Winner's Loser

A/N: hii!! Nice to see ya guys again, just thought I'd finish this up!

_**Chapter Nine: Winner's Loser**_

Sarah was sent sprawling to the ground, tears streaming freely out of her eyes as she grazed her hands on the rough ground. She looked back to her friends, who looked as though they'd been frozen in place.

Sarah glared down at what had ensnared her ankle, and saw that it was a bit of vine, that was swiftly traveling up her thigh.

Struggling in its grasp, she wrenched her leg free, getting to her feet and rushing to her escape. She stumbled a few times, seeing as it had cut her leg fairly deep.

The minutes ticked by as she made her way to the door. She was almost there when it started to close; she sped up, only to trip again by her cumbersome ankle.

The doors continued to close, and she stood, racing to her freedom. She made a flying leap, and as her hand grazed the exit, it closed.

Sarah landed on the ground in a heap, all hopes lost. The tears streamed down her face as she tore at the door, finally giving up and laying down.

She knew what happened when it occurred; the swirl of glitter, the cold winds that thrashed her hair about. She waited for the jeering to begin, but when none came she raised her head to look, bleary-eyed, at Jareth.

He looked at her with pity in his eyes, and she began to sob harder. They wracked her body, and she clung to the man when he kneeled down next to her. She lay her head in his lap, and he stroked her long locks gently. He sang to her tenderly, but it fell upon deaf ears.

He continued to sing as he picked the girl up and carried her to his castle. The song echoed throughout the Labyrinth.

"_It's only forever… Not long at all. The lost and the lonely- That's Underground. Underground!"_

A/N: I know, not very satisfying, but I will write a sequel, if I get at least fifteen people telling me to. That's all for now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.


End file.
